Dash's Bad Day
by SadieYuki
Summary: Dash wasn't sure what happened, but one thing was for sure: he would never call Danny Fenton by that name ever again. Post TUE, pre PP.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random fic that popped into my head while I was supposed to be studying for finals ^_^. A small DP drabble from Dash's pov.**

**Disclaimer!! I do not own Danny Phantom, otherwise Dan Phantom would have made at least one more other appearance.**

******

Dash Baxter's day was not going well.

For starters, his alarm clock fell on his head as he was trying to silence it. As he stood to get out of bed, on of his football trophies came crashing down on his foot. Then, as he went to take a shower, he found out the hard way that the hot water wasn't working. Top that off with the family dog chewing a hole through his varsity letter jacket...

Yup, Dash's day was going just fine.

He arrived at school only to find the floors newly mopped. As he pushed himself off the floor, he glared at his soaked jeans and anyone in the area, daring them to laugh.

After stopping to dry himself off, he was late for homeroom and received a detention. _No problem, coach can get me out of that,_ he thought arrogantly as he took his seat.

He sat down at his desk for first period as his teacher started handing back tests. The teacher stopped at his desk, gave Dash a disapproving look, and handed him his test.

_57, Dad is gonna kill me. Eh, what he doesn't know can't hurt him._

"All students who failed this test will be getting a phone call sent to their parents this afternoon," the teacher said crisply.

_Damn._

Periods 2 and 3 were uneventful, though nothing happened to brighten his mood. Just a test tomorrow that he was probably gonna fail and a research paper due for the end of the week.

Finally, lunch had arrived. Dash was looking forward to some normalcy as he grabbed a lunch tray filled with...something. As he started to make his way over his normal table, the popular table, he realized too late that his shoes were untied and he tripped over them, falling to the ground and smashing face first into his dropped tray. He looked up at the rest of the student body, mystery meat dripping from his furious face.

He glared venomously at the people around, as if it had been their fault, and he stomped out of the lunch room.

He went into the bathroom to wash his face and then left after drying it off.

The hallway was empty...that is, until a certain black haired, scrawny boy turned the corner.

_Finally, something to make my day better,_ Dash thought with a smirk, making his way to the unpopular boy.

"Hey, Fentonia!" he called smugly.

'Fentonia,' or rather, Danny Fenton turned and laid eyes upon the bully. His hair was messy and his right sleeve had been ripped. He looked exhausted, and if you really squinted, you could find a hint of pain in there, but mostly, he just looked annoyed.

Dash walked up to the smaller boy and smirked. "Thanks for making my day better, Fenton," Dash said.

"Go away, Dash," Danny sighed, obviously tired.

"Why would I do that?" Dash laughed. "My day has been bad enough, and you are just the person to make it better."

"Am I?" Danny asked, still not caring in the least that he was about to get shoved into a locker.

"Why yes, Dan, you are," Dash said, grabbing the neck of Fenton's shirt, getting ready to stuff him into a nearby open locker.

He was in no way ready for what happened next.

He thought for sure that Danny's eyes had changed color for a brief moment, but he didn't have time to reflect on that because the black haired boy had grabbed _him_ by the scruff of his shirt and sent _him_ crashing into the lockers.

Dash sat with his back to the lockers as Danny bent in front of him and grabbed the neck of his shirt again.

"Never..._never _call me by that name, again," Danny growled dangerously, astounding the jock profusely.

"Why not, _Dan_?" the jock smirked before realizing his mistake.

In a move that shocked Dash to no end, Danny punched him in the face with so much force that he was seeing stars.

_How can that loser have so much power? I mean...that_ hurt _for crying out loud!_

"I don't care if you bully me and shove me into lockers or if you call me Daniel, Fenton, Fentonia, Fenturd, whatever!" Danny spat. "But _don't_ call me _Dan._"

With another shove into the lockers, Danny walked off shaking, entering the lunch room where there was still ten minutes left of lunch.

Dash sat there in shock. _Maybe I don't give Fenton enough credit...naw._

Dash stood up, thankful that no one had witnessed the confrontation between him and the black haired boy.

Dash rubbed his jaw. _Fenton is so getting it next time I see him._

And with that happy thought in mind, the bell rang and Dash started off to his next class as his bad day had finally, or at least, _hopefully,_ come to an end.

--

**Um, so someone recently pointed this out to me (Grumbles). In the show, they never actually dubbed Dan Phantom as, well, Dan Phantom. It's just the name that the fandom has accepted him as. So, just for clarification, I was just figuring that Danny would subconsciously refer to his older, evil self as Dan. Also, in the companion fic to this, it will go a little bit more on why Danny refers to his older self as Dan. Thanks for pointing that out, Grumbles!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Peace out!  
Sadie**


	2. author's note

A/N:

Hey everyone! For the people who alerted this story, I just wanted to let you know that at long last, the companion fic to this story, "Danny's Bad Day," has finally been posted! If you're still interested, go check it out! Thanks for reading!

Peace out!  
Sadie


End file.
